1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for supporting parcels on a parcel rack of a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parcels can be advantageously transported on two-wheeled vehicles, as on bicycles, on the parcel rack generally provided on such vehicles. However, such parcel racks are limited in their carrying capacity and one often sees parcels or shopping bags hung on the steering bar of a bicycle. This, however, makes the ride unsafe and difficult because the parcels may pull in one direction and undesirably influence the steering process. Furthermore, the parcels may interfere with the rider's legs and become unwanted accident risks.